donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Colin
"I'm a computer. I'm a computer-y guy." ''-Colin'' Colin is a computer puppet and the main antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and a minor character of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. He teaches the trio about computers and the Internet. He is voiced by Joe Pelling. Appearance In the real world he appears as a normal-sized computer with eyes at the bottom of the frame and has images on the screen whenever he thinks of something. He also has a keyboard that's keys change colors multiple times throught his episode. His left hand appears to be able to change into a pointer or an hourglass. When he gets angered he has bloodshot eyes and his hands turn into red wires shaped like human hands. When inside his digital world he has wire legs with computer mice for feet. Colin also uses the keyboard as a torso. Personality He is arrogant, brags about how he is supposedly "clever" and likes to sing about computers and the internet. However, while doing this he doesn't like being touched. He also seems to be interruptive. Sometimes he ignores questions posed toward him, preferring to talk about himself, or the "digital world". He likes gathering personal information and seems to be obsessed with oats, continuously showing them to the puppets. Villainous Acts *Trapped the 2 of the puppets inside the Digital World, however Red Guy was left unaffected. *Interrupted Gilbert the Globe. *Acted rude towards Red Guy. Appearances Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Gallery ColinCuttingOffGilbert.png|Colin cutting off Gilbert's introduction ColinMadeOf.png|Colin explaining what he's made of ColinDigitalMind.png|Colin's "Digital mind" Dhmis4 clever 0.png ColinClever.png DigitallyGroup.png|Colin with the main trio Angry Computer.png|Colin, enraged after being touched Not real.png|In the Digital World DigitalDancing.png|Colin "Digital Dancing" ColinHead.png|Colin's floating head DHMIS.png|Colin's Keyboard DHMIS2.png|Colin's Keyboard DHMIS6 - Colin 1.png|Colin in DHMIS 6. IMG 19062016 195842.png Tumblr o91eypV87Z1s5kb6bo1 500.gif Trivia *The name "Colin" was confirmed by Becky Sloan on her twitter account.https://twitter.com/BeckyBocka/status/585549670811836416 *Colin demonstrates the largest vocal range of any character in the series. *He seems to dislike Red Guy but, he's somewhat indifferent towards the other puppets, since they did not ask him too many questions like Red Guy did, and because they did not touch him. *Colin's keyboard changes in various shots. *Colin's late responses to Red Guy is possibly a reference to slow internet. *He obviously doesn't like to be touched. *He seems to like asking them questions instead of answering their questions. **This shows that, like Tony, Colin is evasive about answering questions when it's against him or his teachings. *Despite claiming that he is clever, he has been shown to make some grammatical errors. ("Do a digital dancing", "count to a fifty in a blink of my eye";) *Although in his original appearance he shows the message of hello! On his screen the standard picture shown for colin shows him with a wrench and a gear on his screen. Polls Do you like Colin The Computer? Love Like Neutral Dislike Hate Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Antagonists Category:3D Characters Category:Puppets Category:Villains Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Category:Animated Characters Category:Major Teachers Category:Characters voiced by Joe Pelling